kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom-20200213-history
Fuuta
Fuuta is Yukiji's servant. Appearance Personality Fuuta is very helpful and hard-working. He admires Yukiji and wishes for her happiness due to her hard life after the destruction of her village, fully supporting her decision to marry. However, due to this regard for Yukiji, he gets mad very easily when people insult her, knowing Yukiji's kind side. History He was tried to save Yukiji's dress when it was stolen by some bullies who claimed that Yukiji did not deserve a dress like this since she was such a cheap woman. Fuuta immediately denied it. Nanami took the clothes from the bullies, making them throw mud on her face before running away. Nanami returned the kimono to Fuuta but was later arrested, accused of being a yokai. Fuuta rushed to call Yukiji for help. Later on, Fuuta was first to hear of sightings of Tomoe, who was severely wounded. Nanami rushed out then came back carrying Tomoe, in a child's form, and in order to keep him in the house and not have to hand him over, she told both Yukiji and Fuuta that Tomoe was a boy from her village. When Fuuta asked for the boy's name, doubting he was from a village due to Tomoe's elegance and princess-like sleeping position, Nanami told him it was Himetarou, 'Hime' (Princess) coming from Fuuta's comment on Tomoe's princess like sleeping position. Relationships Yukiji He works for her and holds great respect for her and admires her kindness, bravery and strong will. He wishes for her happiness and is willing to do whatever it takes to her to achieve it. He is constantly stating how much he wants her to be happy and her hardships after a yokai had burnt down her village. He seems to see her as a mother-like figure, always going to her with news from the village such as Tomoe's arrival in the village and Nanami's capture. He always calls her Yukiji-sama and even when as far as to get mad at the master of the house (Yukiji's adopted father) when he didn't seem to care at all for her safety after they had learned Akura-ou was after her. Nanami Momozono He was extremely grateful to her for saving Yukiji's dress. When she was captured, he immediately called for Yukiji to save her. He promised Nanami not to reveal her name and helped her nurse Tomoe back to health. He, like Yukiji, grows very fond of her. When she tells him that she will be leaving soon, he begs her not to go. They meet again after 3 months in chapter 90, instantly recognizing her and hugging each other, calling her an idiot, and then asking where she had been the whole time. He is the first to realize the resemblance between the Yukiji and Nanami, even going as far as to state that they had to be blood related for them to be so alike. He treats her as a big sister, calling her by name without a title. Tomoe He knows Tomoe as Himetarou when Nanami brought injured Tomoe to Yukiji. Fuuta helped look after Tomoe and, due to promising not to reveal Nanami's name, was the reason Tomoe believes that the one he is in love with is named Yukiji. He is seen as getting very irritated with him when he doesn't respect Yukiji and calls her by name. He is the only one that Tomoe sees in the flesh when he was injured. Trivia *Fuuta was the first person that when Nanami went to the past that he had realize the resemblance between Yukiji and Nanami, even going as far as to state 'that they had to be blood related for them to be so alike.' Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters